Tends moi la main
by inesse and barby
Summary: Ron a beaucoup de succés auprès des fille, il s'écarte peu à peu d'Hermione, jusqu'à ce que Viktor la demande en mariage ? Comment réagira-t -elle, partir en Bulgarie, loin de ses amis, de Ron, avec ses horribles beauxparents? Et Ron que va t il faire ?
1. Chapter 1 : le commencement

Nous ne sommes pas très fortes pour les résumés, veuillez nous excuser ... Mais venez quand même lire, on trouve que c'est plutôt bien ! C'est notre première histoire donc soyez indulgents ! Merci !

« TU N'ES QU'UN INCAPABLE, RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY !! »

Il ne savait plus comment la dispute avait commencé mais peu lui importait, ce qui comptait maintenant à ses yeux était de blesser Hermione.

« Evidemment, je ne suis pas comme ton Vicky !!

-Mais, pourquoi tu t'en prends toujours à Viktor ? »

Elle sentait la fureur monter en elle…

« J'en ai marre, Ron. Depuis que je te connais tu es ainsi !

-Et d'après toi, pourquoi je suis comme ça ?!

-Oh ! Je ne sais pas moi…Tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café !

-Tu crois p'têtre que Viktor est mieux ?!

-Dans tous les cas, lui, il ne s'énerve pas pour rien !

-Tu peux parler toi ! Toi qui t'étais énervée alors que la seule mauvaise note que tu aies pu avoir était un Effort Exceptionnel aux BUSE !

En un éclair, elle se jeta sur Ron et sa main percuta sa joue avec une telle force qu'on eut dit un hippogriffe que l'on avait oublier de saluer.

Soudain Krum entra dans la pièce au moment même où Ron s'écriait :

« Et bah, si tu penses que je suis un lâche, un incapable et un bon à rien, et que Victor est le meilleur, pourquoi n'est il pas là entrain de te défendre ???!! »

Krum pointa sa baguette sur Ron alors que celui ci tirait la sienne.

« Stupéfix ! s'écrièrent-ils.

-Protego ! Hermione s'était interposée dans le duel. Krum la prit par la main :

« Aller viens Herrrrrmione !…''

Hermione lança un dernier regard triste vers Ron, et s'en alla en compagnie de Krum.

Hermione partageait le poste de directrice du chicaneur avec Luna Lovegood. Le journal avait à présent autant de succès que la Gazette du sorcier et on avait créé le département journalier au ministère pour ces deux journeaux. Elle vivait avec Krum dans un petit appartement à Londres près de celui de Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley.

Ron était devenu aurore et travaillait avec Harry. Il avait beaucoup de succès auprès des filles notamment pour son boulot, mais surtout pour sa carrure exceptionnelle ! D'ailleurs la directrice de la Gazette du Sorcier, la fille de Rita Skeeter, Angelina était tombée sous son charme et ils sortaient ensemble de puis peu…

Viktor était devenu joueur international de quidditch et voyageait énormément. Il n'était pas souvent à Londres, au grand désespoir d'Hermione.

-Ah ! Ce Weasley !

-Tu sais les Weasley ne sont pas tous comme Ron...

-Je ne veux plus le voirrrrr ce gars !! et je t'interrrdis de le voirrr aussi !!gronda-t'il.

Krum ne s'énervait pas souvent, et c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi.

-Mais… C'est mon ami !!

-Pfff ! Quelqu'un comme ça ton ami ?

-Viktor, je ne veux plus qu'on en parle !! Conclut Hermione d'une voix brève.

Le visage de Viktor se décrispa et il dit d'une voix plus douce :

-Désolé Herrrmione, je me suis emporrté pourrr rrrien.

Ce qu'aimait bien Hermione chez Krum c'était qu'il s'excusait rapidement. Il voulut déposer un baiser timide sur sa joue, mais elle dévia la trajectoire et ils s'embrassèrent. C'était un baiser doux. Il n'y avait pas de secret, c'était simple, ils s'aimaient simplement.

Heu, le premier chapitre n'est pas super, mais soyez indulgent !! ( une petite review, please pour nous encourager ! )


	2. Chapter 2 : La famille Krum

Je sais pas ce qu'elle a , on se dispute tout le temps, je ne lui ai rien fait ! dit Ron.

Tu sais Ron, elle aime Viktor, ce n'est pas en le critiquant que tu te rapprocheras d'elle ! fit Harry

Harry et Ron discutaient dans le petit bar des Strangulots, sur le chemin de Traverse.

- Mais je ne veux pas me rapprocher d'elle ! se défendit Ron.

- Ouais, ouais …lança Harry. P'tête que ça la dérange que tu sortes avec la directrice de la gazette, après tout c'est sa première rivale !

- Eh bah ! Ce sont pas mes affaires si elles s'entendent pas en plus je suis certain qu'Angy adore Hermione.

- Mouais ….

A quelques kilomètres de la Ginny et Hermione discutaient :

- Et donc il a dit que Viktor était un vaux rien ! Ils se sont disputaient et ça a dégénéré, Ron a tiré sa baguette et puis Viktor en a fait de même …Heureusement que j'étais là, sinon la bagarre aurait éclatée

- Et krum, il a dit quoi ?

- Il a dit que je devais plus revoir Ron…

- QUOI ??? Mais il va pas bien, tu peux être l'amie de qui tu veux et tu le connaissais bien avant de l'avoir rencontré !

- J'ai dit à Viktor que je ne voulais plus qu'on en parle et il s'est excusé !

- Heureusement !

- Sinon on organise un dîner, tu pourrais venir avec Harry ?

- Ouais, c'est quand ?

- Ce soir, il y aura les parents de Viktor, je suis un peu stressée !

- T'inquiète, ça se passera bien, tu as survécu à de nombreux mangemorts ce ne sont pas les parents de Viktor qui vont te faire peur !

Elles ririèrent de bon cœur puis Ginny reprit :

- Tu as vu l'heure je dois aller au boulot, à ce soir alors.

- Ouais, à ce soir.

L'après midi passa rapidement…

Hermione terminaient les préparatifs pour la soirée qui allaient suivre. Elle avait toujours voulu rencontrer les parents de Viktor, mais maintenant qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle redoutait leur arrivée. Elle ne savait pas comment allaient réagir ses parents à sa vue… Krum, lui, était aussi stressé qu'elle : il ne savait pas comment allaient réagir ses parents, il ne savait pas si ses parents apprécieront Hermion, s'ils allaient l'accueillir comme ils avaient accueillis les Malefoy, il y a quelques années de cela…

TOC TOC TOC

Hermione devint blême, c'étaient les parents de Viktor…

- Bonjour !!!! S'écria la mère de Viktor en se jetant dans ses bras, mon, Viktorrrr ça fait si longtemps …

- C'était une petit dame, grosse avec des cheveux bouclés et courts dissimulés sous un chapeau de fourrure mauve.

Polie, Hermione s'approcha pour se présenter mais la dame ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire le moindre mot :

- Qui est cette jeune fille mon Viktorrrrrrrrrrounet ?

Viktor très timide, rougi violemment. Mais sa mère, qui était issue d'une famille de sang pur et très riche, ajouta avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit :

- Tu sais très bien que les elfes de maison sont bien plus efficaces !

Et elle se mit à rire d'un petit rire sans humour. Cette réflexion ne plut pas Hermione, et elle faillit répliquer mais se retint lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle était la mère de son fiancé.

- Heu …. Papa …. Maman…. Je vous présente Hermione Granger, … Ma petite amie…Enfin…Ma fiancée …

- Ah … Dit la dame, comme si cela posait un énorme problème !

Son accent bulgare agaçait déjà Hermione, alors qu'elle trouvait ça si mignon chez Viktor… Soudain, elle comprit Ron quand il disait que l'accent de Viktor était horrible ! Le caractère de la petite dame était exaspérent, il lui rappelait beaucoup celui de Dolorès Ombrage .

Voilà, c'est déjà la fin de ce deuxième chapitre…

Allez une petite review s'il vous plait !


	3. Chapter 3 : Un horrible dîner

Alors, c'est toi la petite ami de mon Viktorrrounet, elle affichait un air hautain, Viktor rougit et partit préparer le dîner . C'est MON Viktorrrounet, et jamais tu ne te marrrierrras avec ! Je veux un marrrriage de sang purr ! Reprit-elle bien plus bas à Hermione. La brunette se sentit menacer et elle commença à se méfier de la mère de Krum .

Le dîner était enfin posé, Hermione avait passé toute l'après midi à préparer ce dîner, et malgré qu'elle ne soit pas très forte en cuisine elle s'était débrouillée pour faire un « bon » repas .  
Krum déposa les plats sur la table de la salle à manger/salon. Leur appartement était très grand mais Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie vraiment chez elle malgré la gigantesque bibliothèque. Ils s'attablèrent puis on toqua à la porte, c'était Harry et Ginny. Hermione vint les accueillir puis les prit à part :

- Cette femme est horrible !

- Comment ça ?

- Bonjourrr !! » Germina, la mère de Viktor s'était interposée entre Hermione et ses amis, mais dès qu'elle vit qui étaient les invités elle se recula un peu et reprit avec un air de dédain :

Ah…, vous êtes les amis d'Herrrrmione !

- Heu oui, bonjour ! dit Ginny

Ils repartirent à table. Pendant le repas, alors qu'Hermione discutait avec Ginny, Germina les interrompit :

- Et bien qu'attendez vous, apporrrtez nous le desserrrt ! Ordonna-t-elle à Hermione.

Hermione, surprise par la brutalité de la demande, ne sachant pas quoi dire, se leva pour chercher le dessert. Viktor s'était enfoncé au fond de son fauteuil et tentait de se faire le plus petit possible, il aurait voulu partir s'excuser auprès d'Hermione, lui dire que sa mère était très bizarre parfois mais au lieu de ça, il répliqua à sa mère qu'Hermione n'était pas un elfe de maison :

- Oh ! désolé mon Viktorrrounet, j'ai tellement l'habitude d'avoirrr des elfes à porrrter de main !

Puis elle ria d'un petit ricanement forcé, qui ressemblait énormément à celui d'Ombrage :

- Mais tu sais Viktor, mon chérie, il y a plein d'autres filles … »Elle désigna Ginny du regard,

Rrrregarde cette petite, elle est mignonne ! »

La façon dont Germina parlait de Ginny laissait croire que Ginny n'était pas présente au dîner…

Elle a l'airrr bien plus poli et beaucoup moins embêtante !

Harry qui en avait assez entendu l'interrompit :

- Je vais vous expliquez trois choses, Mme Krum : d'une vous ne les connaissez pas, aussi bien Hermione que Ginny, de deux Ginny est ma petite amie et de trois Hermione est une fille très bien !

- Ah…, c'est donc vous ! Harrrry Potterrr ! On m'avait vantait que vous étiez bien élevé, et j'y ait crrrru ! Que je suis stupide !, ricanat-elle de son petit rire, … Ah ! mais c'est évident, maintenant que j'y pense vous avez était élevé parrr des moldus rrridicules, comment aurrrriez vous pu êtrrre éduqué ! »

Elle se remit à rire de son ricanement forcé puis reprit d'une vox légèrement plus aiguë, je suis certaine que votre ami Weasley est bien mieux que vous !

- Certainement, je n'en doute pas ! répondit Harry du tac au tac.

Puis elle reprit comme si elle avait fait une erreur :

- Malgrrré que ce soit un trrraîtrrrre à son sang !

Ginny se leva horrifiée, elle n'avait plus jamais entendu de telles choses sur sa famille depuis la fin de la guerre entre Voldemort et Harry, sa famille étant, à présent, très considérée :

- Je suis moi même une Weasley ! Et je ne vous autorise pas à me traiter ainsi, ni moi, ni personne !

Ginny s'en alla en claquant la porte . Harry paraissait furax, s'il s'était écouté il serait parti rejoindre Ginny. Comment pouvait- t- on traiter sa fiancée, son meilleur ami, sa deuxième famille comme traître à leur sang ?!!! Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette Germina, mais pour tenir compagnie à sa meilleure amie, par solidarité, il restait là sur sa chaise à ne rien faire , attendant patiemment le retour d'Hermione .

Allez juste un tout petit commentaire pour nous faire plaisir, ça nous encourage terriblement, même si vous n'aimez pas ! Merci et à Samedi prochain !


	4. Chapter 4 : Le dessert

Voilà le 4ème chapitre. La suite paraitra la semaine prochaine. Mais le 5ème chapitre est très court... Donc on vous propose quelque chose : si vous laissez beaucoup de rewiews ce week-end...Le 5èmpe chapitre sortira ce week-end ( et le week-end prochain le 6ème chapitre sortira !), sinon, bah... Il sortira la semaine prochaine...

Hermione, alarmée par le bruit, ne tarda pas à revenir, le dessert dans les mains. Elle fut surprise de voir tout le monde silencieux, et remarqua que la chaise de Ginny était vide, elle ne dit rien et posa le dessert sur la table et Germina lui ordonna :

« Serrrs moi ! Allez, dépêche toi !! »

Hermione plongea le couteau dans le gâteau. A peine avait-elle eu le temps de le couper que Viktor s'approcha d'elle, s'agenouilla à ses pieds et déclara :

« Hemione Jane Granger, voudrais-tu m'épouser ? »

Il lui tendit une bague incrustée de diamants.

Les idées se précipitaient dans l'esprit d'Hermione : elle repensa au bal de 4ème année, au mariage de Bill et Fleur, à Krum….

Et à un beau rouquin qui lui souriait, il lui tendait une main fidèle. C'était en 7ème année. Elle s'en rappelait, elle avait été blessée et il l'avait sauvée des griffes de Voldemort en mettant sa vie en péril. Elle l'avait aimé longtemps… Mais maintenant ? L'aimait-elle toujours ?…Elle revoyait leurs nombreuses disputes et leurs réconciliations… Et puis elle vit Harry…Ginny…Luna…Neville…Fred…Georges… Elle ne les reverrait plus jamais. Viktor avait toujours dit qu'il retournerait en Bulgarie lorsqu'il se marierait…Harry…Ginny…Ron…Ron…

« NNNOOONNN ! Heu… Je veux dirrre, non…rectifia Germina. Voyons mon Viktorrounet, aurrrais-tu perrrdu la tête ? Pas dans ce petit apparrrrtement tout simplet ! Il faut toute une cérrrrémonie mon cherr petit ! Même les Weasley en ont fait une... Et puis, c'est un peu prrrécipité, le veux-tu vrrraiment ? »

Hermione sentit ses yeux s'empourpraient de chaudes larmes. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle voulait partir d'ici, elle ne voulait plus jamais revoir Germina, elle voulait sortir de cet appartement, quitter Viktor, elle voulait revenir à Pouddlard, elle voulait retrouver ses amis, elle voulait rejoindre celui qui lui avait tendu la main, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Et elle sentit quelqu'un lui attraper la main et l'emmenait loin de cette vie qui ne lui appartenait pas. Une fois dehors, elle respira profondément. Elle était libre, totalement libre, Harry se tenait à côté d 'elle tenant fermement sa main dans la sienne. Il lui sourit et elle lui répondit : « Merci », des larmes ruisselant sur son visage.

Voilà ! C'est déjà la fin de ce chapitre ! Le prochain devrait sortir le week-end prochain, comme d'habitude… Merci de laisser une rewiew ! (même si vous n'aimez pas ! s'il vous plaît ! ) Et s'il y a assez de rewiews, peut-être sortirons nous un autre chapitre ce week-end ?! ;)


	5. Chapter 5 : Ron

Ron marchait dans une rue qui menait au ministère. Il pensait à Fred et Georges qui avaient toujours réussis dans leur vie.

Lui, travaillait avec Harry, il était aurore. Il avait eu beaucoup de succès auprès des filles. Il partageait sa vie avec Angelina Skeeter, la fille de Rita Skeeter, et directrice de la Gazette du Sorcier, première rivale d'Hermione qui tenait le Chicaneur.

Soudain, il eut une vision, une vision d'une jeune fille qui pleurait. Qui était-elle ? Il ne le savait pas, ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il lui tendait la main. Puis la vision s'interrompit et un lourd sentiment de tristesse l'envahit.

RROOONN !

Une jeune femme aux cheveux argentés courait vers lui. Elle avait un visage fin, un long nez aquilin, de grands yeux verts-gris surmontés de sourcils fins. Elle était légèrement moins grande que Ron. Si on ne savait pas qu'elle était humaine, on eut dit une vélane. Elle avait le même âge que Ron mais avait fait ses études en France ( à cause de la réputation de sa mère qui lui déplaisait beaucoup…).

Ronny, Ronnou, dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Ca n'a pas l'ai d'allermon ronninouchet….

Il ne répondit rien. Il repensait à cette fille qui pleurait. Avait-elle était consolée ?

Je vais te remonter le moral ! reprit Angelina avec un petit air malicieux.

Et elle l'embrassa. Ils s'aimaient, ils s'aimaient beaucoup même. Mais peut-être y avait-il quelqu'un qui les attendait quelque part pour une vie meilleure ?


	6. Chapter 6 : La maison de Ron

Bonjour à tous ! On espère que ce chapitre vous plaira….

…..

…………..

Mais… On va sûrement arrêter de publier sur fanfiction, car personne ne laisse de rewiew, notre fanfic n'a vraiment pas beaucoup de succès…….

Mais si vous laissez plus de rewiews, on fera un effort et on continuera à publier…

Mais si on n'a pas plus de succès, ceux qui aiment notre fic, pourront la continuer sur le site : lasallesurdemande (tapez ça dans google)

Voilà ! merci de votre attention ! Et bonne lecture : )

La résidence de Ron et d'Angelina était une très grande maison. Harry, Ginny et Hermione la contemplaient. Le portail était en or massif, on n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'un homme comme Ron pouvait vivre dans une telle demeure. A la gauche du portail se trouvait un écriteau en argent où était inscrit en écriture soignée et attachée : ''Mister Ronald Bilius Weasley and Miss Angelina Skeeter's luxury ''. Hermione était abasourdie, c'était la plus belle maison qu'elle n'ait jamais vue.

Bon… Si on entrait ? proposa Ginny

Tous trois s'approchèrent du porail qui s'ouvrit grâce au charme du _delecto quidam_. Ils entrèrent dans le jardin et virent un petit étang danslequel des Strangulots s'y baignaient. De ravissantes plantes magiques, telles des Bubobulbs, Mandragores ou Volviflors, occupaient le jardin. Une allée de pierre permettait aux invités de le visiter.

Ils toquèrent à la porte, et Ron vint les ouvrir, surpris :

Ah ! Heu… Bonjour !…

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Hermione.

Que me vaut cette heureuse visite ? ajouta-t-il en passant son bras autour du cou de celle-ci.

Mais avant que Harry, Ginny ou Hermione ait pu répàondre, Angelina arriva.

Bonjour ! dit-elle en s'adressant à Harry et Ginnt, ignorant complètement Hermione.

Elle prit la main de Ron (celle qui était disponible  ) et lui demanda d'aller nourrir le phœnix. Ron s'en alla en grognant.

Alors, pourquoi êtes vous venus ? reprit-elle en s'adressant, cette fois-ci, uniquement à Hermione, du moins, c'est ce qui en donnait l'impression…

Eh bien… Je me suis disputée avec Viktor…

Angelina la regarda.

J'aimerais que tu ne parles pas de tout ça à Ron s'il te plaît… S'il apprend ça il va êtredans tous ses états… Tu sais à quel point il veut que Viktor et toi soient heureux…( c'est surtout qu'il va sauter sur l'occasion pour te draguer) pensa-t-elle.

D'accord, je ne lui en parlerais pas…

Et vous ? Pourquoi êtes vous là ?

Les gnomes ont envahis la maison…soupira Harry.

Angelina rit de bon cœur avec Harry. Ginny les regarda, moitié dégoûtée moitié enragée.

Mes pauvres ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous ! Mais vous avez appelés le dégnomeur ?

Oui, mais ils ne pourront venir que demain… répondit Ginny.

Mouais… Bon… Je pense qu'il y aura assez de places pour nous tous ici… Allez dans le salon.

« Pfff… Bien sûr qu'il y aura assez de places.. Et puis, c'est la maison de MON frère ! » pensa Ginny.

« Et dire que je vais dormir dans la maison de celle-là ! …» se dit Hermione.

Elle n'était pas convaincue… Et puis elle repensa à ce jeune homme qui lui tendait la main. Ca lui redonna espoir et elle entra dans le salon où l'attendait Ron et Angelina.

Puis, Harry et Ginny vinrent la rejoindre. Ils discutèrent de leurs souvenirs d'enfance :

Tu te rappelles Ron quand tu as réussi à jeter un sortilège de désillusions ? Tu nous avais sauvés des mangemorts ! complimenta Hermione.

Ouais ! Toi aussi tu as été fantastique ! Dès que tu as dit _Apareium _! Le message de Dumbledore s'est tout de suite révélé. Alors qu'il n'y avait rien d'écrit avant !

C'est normal Ron ! C'est le pouvoir du sortilège ! dit-elle en rougissant. Et toi Harry ! C'est grâce à toi que nous sommes débarassés de Voldem…

NE PRONONCE PAS SON NOM !

Bah … Pourquoi Angelina ? demanda Ron. C'est bon il est mort ! HARRY l'a tué !

Oui mais… Je sais pas…

De toute façon on ne va parler que de lui pendant toute la soirée, donc si t'as pas envie d'entendre son nom, va te coucher !

Mais c'est pas que j'ai pas envie d'entendre son nom… C'est simplement que…

Si c'est ça !

Mais non ! je te dis !

Si !

Non

Si ! C'est que t'as peur et que tu veux pas l'admettre !

Tu me ridiculises en plus !

Ron la regarda. Il n'avait pas l'air honteux de ce qu'il venait de dire, au contraire…

Je vais me coucher !

Et elle s'en alla. Harry la regarda regagner sa chambre, il remarqua à quel point elle était belle. Puis il croisa le regard de Ginny, et de Ron, et il essaya de relancer la discussion :

Heu… Heu… Ta maison est vraiment splendide Ron !

Merci, on vient d'emménager. On avait l'intention de faire un dîner demain soir, on comptait vous inviter. Mais je vois que ce n'était pas nécessaire !

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur Les liens d'amitié de Hermione et de Ron se reformèrent. Et Hermione oublia la demande de Krum.

Excuse moi Ron… Mais je vais aller me coucher…

Bien sûr ! Veux-tu que je te montre ta chambre ? demanda Ron, jouant le gentleman professionnel.

Non merci, ce n'est pas la peine…répondit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Et elle s'en alla.

Dites ? Que s'est-il passé pendant le dîner ?

Ils ne répondirent pas, au lieu de cela, Ginny regarda son heuroscope :

Il est l'heure d'aller se coucher Ron !

Moui… ronchonna Ron.

J'aimerais dormir avec Harry si c'est possible ?…

Mmh… Y aura sûrement une chambre pour vous deux…Moi j'irai dormi avec Angy.

Tu crois qu'elle voudra bien ?

Bien sûr ! Ca nous arrive souvent de d'avoir des petites disputes comme ça…

Bon, ok ! Tu viens Harry, on y va !

J'arrive !

Et ils s'en allèrent. Ron alla grignoter quelque chose dans la cuisine, nourrir les Strangulots, et enfin, se coucher.

Ron ne connaissait pas encore très bien la maison. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant la première chambre, il toqua puis l'ouvrit. Harry et Ginny parlaient. Il leur dit bonne nuit, et referma la porte. Il était fatigué, et n'avait pas envie de chercher bien longtemps… Il l'ouvrit une autre porte qui s'ouvrait à lui, et vit Angelina dans le lit. Il se mit en pyjama et entra dans le lit.


	7. Chapter 7: Une matinée bien particulière

Au réveil, Ron sentit une odeur de vanille, Angélina s'était accrochée à son cou, gardant les yeux fermés Ron fourra sa tête dans ses cheveux

Au réveil, Ron sentit une odeur de vanille, Angélina s'était accrochée à son cou, gardant les yeux fermés Ron fourra sa tête dans ses cheveux. Bizarrement il ne ressentait pas le même sentiment que d'habitude, c'était plus agréable. Il sentait la bouche fine d'Angélina contre son cou, elle était douce, il voulut l'embrasser mais il s'interrompit en entendant une voix de femme : « Ronnnniiiieeeee ».

C'était Angélina, mais alors qui était cette fille ? Il venait à peine de comprendre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée ! Angélina se tenait dans l'encadrement. Le bruit avait réveillé Hermione, elle se détacha de Ron, comme brûlée.

Surprise par la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux, Angélina partit en pleurant.

Ron, un peu déboussolé, n'avait cessé de regarder Hermione, étrangement il ne s'inquiétait pas de la réaction d'Angélina mais plutôt de celle d'Hermione, celle ci avait l'air furieuse et surprise. Mais au plus profond d'elle, même si elle même ne voulait pas le reconnaître, elle était assez heureuse de l'erreur de Ron.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne prononça aucun mot, elle n'arrivait pas à crier comme elle le faisait si bien à Poudlard . Mais avant qu'elle n'aie pu refermer la bouche, Ron avait collé ses lèvres sur les siennes, les bornes de leur timidité furent rapidement franchises et le baiser devint plus passionné. Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, ils s'autorisèrent à franchir la limite de leurs lèvres, ainsi liés, ils oublièrent leurs problèmes et le monde ne fut plus que bonheur….

Malheureusement pas pour très longtemps…

« Je vais aller réveiller Hermione ! » Ginny avait parlé assez fort pour Ron l'entende.  
Il dut interrompre ce baiser, pourtant tant voulu. Un peu gêné après cet échange, il rougit et partit vers la cuisine où se trouvait Angélina .  
Après son départ, Hermione s'affala sur le lit, et se mit à pleurer, elle repensa à Krum, il l'avait demandée en mariage, pourtant elle avait complètement oublié sa demande en ne se préoccupant que de Ron .

De son côté Ron tentait de se faire pardonner :

- C'était une erreur Angy !

- Angélina ! Répliqua-t-elle, préparant le petit-déjeuner

- Mais tu sais, hier soir, j'étais fatigué et j'ai cru que c'était toi dans ce lit

- Et tu crois peut-être que tu vas réussir à me faire gober ça ? Demanda-t-elle sans rire.

- Angy, c'est …

- Angélina !!

- Angy, heu… Angélina… je t'aime…Il rougit, c'était la première fois qui lui disait ( ou plutôt qu'il lui mentait ainsi ! ). Elle sembla plus heureuse mais toujours aussi furieuse.

- Je croyais que vous étiez fâchés…

- Oui, mais je te l'ai dit : je me suis trompé de chambre.

Elle perdit son sang froid et hurla :

- Ah ! La bonne excuse ! Mais je vois que ça ne t'a pas dérangé qu'elle agrippe ses bras autour de ton cou et qu'elle se colle à toi comme une sangsue, - comme dirait ces moldus ! -

- ANGY ! je vais devoir te le répéter combien de fois ?? J'ai-cru-que-c'était-toi !

- Si tu me cries dessus, ça n'arrangera rien ! Se plaignit-elle d'une voix plutôt élevée .

- Oh la la …soupira Ron, c'est bon j'ai pas fait exprès, excuse moi ?? !!

Angélina sortit sous prétexte qu'elle n'avait plus d'œufs.


	8. Chapter 8 : Un petit déjeuner mouvementé

Le petit déjeuner était bien calme, les seuls qui discutaient étaient Harry et Ginny qui, visiblement ne comprenait pas le com

Le petit déjeuner était bien calme, les seuls qui discutaient étaient Harry et Ginny qui, visiblement ne comprenait pas le comportement étrange de leurs amis .

- Bah qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ginny  
- Faut demander au deux autres !  
Angélina montra de la tête Ron et Hermione. Ron eut soudainement l'air très intéressé par son assiette : œuf/bacon, et Hermione rougit très fortement, baissant la tête vers la table .

- Bah qu'est ce que vous avez ? insista Ginny .

Hermione leva la tête et dit « rien » dans un souffle puis elle rebaissa ses yeux en direction de son assiette.

- AH OUI ! RIEN DU TOUT, IL N Y A RIEN DU TOUT MISS GRANGER !! Pff, c'est bien simple comme ça ! Tu dors avec MON fiancé et le lendemain il ne s'est rien passé ! s'écria Angélina en se levant d'un seul coup de sa chaise, la faisant basculer en arrière .

- Hein ?? S'exclamèrent Harry et Ginny en cœur.

- Tiens, je vais en parler dans la gazette du sorcier puisque Hermione tu décides de m'humilier ainsi, moi je vais m'occuper de faire apprendre la nouvelle à ton cher fiancé, on verra comment il réagira quand il saura que sa femme est allée dans les bras d'un autre !

- Quoi ?? Tu n'as pas le droit ! C 'était un accident ! Ron n'a rein fait !! se défendit la brunette.

- Angie, calme toi, tu sais qu'il ne s'est rien passé, je te l'ai déjà dit : c'était une erreur ! fit Ron.

- Ron, explique moi, supplia Ginny, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Ah bah de toute façon tu n'auras qu'à lire la gazette, j'imagine déjà le titre !  
Il prit une voix aiguë : « Scandale chez la petite Granger, elle se retrouve dans le lit d'un autre ». J'en ai assez de tout ça.  
Ron commençait à s'énerver, lui qui ne grondait jamais Angélina.

Harry regarda Hermione, elle avait l'air complètement perdue, que c'était il passé cette nuit ?  
Angélina de son côté était devenue rouge de colère : Ron s'énervait pour la première fois contre elle à cause de cette Hermione ! :

- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu remettes le pied chez nous, Granger, c'est bien compris ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, on ne l'avait plus traitée ainsi depuis Poudlard .

- Chez NOUS comme tu dis... C'est aussi ma maison, fit un Ron furax.

- Bon voilà, on y est , tu n'as qu'à choisir, moi ou elle ?


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Nouss avions un peu désespèré en arrivant sur car très peu de personnes ne laissaient de reviews ! Cela nou s a déçu et nous avons donc décidé d'arrêter mais apparemment ceratins semblent vouloir connaître la suite, alors je vous la donnne en espèrant obtenir une review en retour !_

_Mes remerciements à vous : Cora 670 ( qui nous a motivé à donner la suite ! ), Tulipe20 et Samantha qui ont laissé des reviews trop sympas et très encourageantes ! _

_Merci encore à Gengen07 et kellyOmalfoy qui, nous l'espérons, suivront la suite des chapitres ! _

_  
Bisous !  
et bonne lecture à vous tous !_

_Inessé"_

La situation devenait très gênante.

"Comment peut-elle demander ça à Ron ? Nous sommes meilleurs amis depuis si longtemps !..." s'indigna Hermione dans ses pensées. Elle se demandait aussi ce qu'elle pourrait répliquer à Angelina pour la faire taire...

- Ca suffit !! MON frère peut être ami avec qui il veut ! Et ce n'est pas toi qui lui demanderas de coisir entre sa meilleure amie et une pauvre fille comme toi !!

Puis, s'adressant à son amie :

- Allez, viens Hermione, on n'a rien a faire ici !!

Visiblement Ginny avait mieux compris que Harry et avait tout pris en main. Elle emmena Hermione vers la sortie, suivie de près par son petit ami. Ils passèrent le grand portail en or et juste avant de transplaner, elle sentit qulqu'un lui prendre la main et la tirait. Ginny et Harry avaient déjà transplanés. C'était Ron, il avait l'air terriblement triste.

- Mione je suis désolé ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès...

Il lacha sa main et transplana jusqu'à la maison des Potter.

A peine arrivée, elle entendit un grand brouhaha :

- Prends le spray "anyi-gnome" de Fred et Georges ! ordonna Ginny

- Aaïïeee !! un gnome arrachait les cheveux du pauvre Harry, Lache moi sale bête !

Il n'y avait pas qu'un suel gnome... Il y en avait des centaines partout dans l'appartement : sur les murs, par terre, au plafond, sur les meubles... Partout !... Ginny appuya sur le spray. Mais au lieu de disparaître, ils se multipliaient ! C'était encore une farce de Fred et Georges. Les gnomes sautaient dans tous les sens excités comme des puces.

- Necat gnonum !!

D'un seul coup, tous les gnomes disparurent.

- Ouf ! Comment as-tu fait ? demanda Harry à Hermione.

- C'est un tout nouveau sort. Bon, je vais aller travailler, je rentrerai chez moi dès ce soir. Ginny, merci beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait ! Et Harry je te remercie pour hier ! Mais il faut que je parte, je vous ai causé assez de soucis comme ça ! Au revoir !

- Salut !

Elle arriva au ministère. A présent, le Chicaneur avait un étage spécialement pour lui. Elle croisa Dean et Seamus qui travaillaient eux aussi au ministère et partit en deirection des "ascenceurs".

" Département journaliste, porte de droite la "Gazette du sorcier", porte de gauche "le Chicaneur" "

Deux portes s'ouvrirent alors et Hermione prit celle de gauche. Des lettres voltigeaient dans tous les sens. Certaines se percutaient et tombaient au sol, elles étaient ensuite récupérées par un employé ( Patrick ) et étaient redistribuées. D'autres continuaient leur chemin à travers les couloirs.

L'ambiance était détendue : les employés parlaient à haute voix d'un bureau à un autre, envoyaient des notes et une salle était réservée aux nouvelles importantes, les gens y parlaient haut et fort sans se soucier de ceux qui voulaient travailler. En revanche, les deux bureaux des directrices étaient à l'écart et aucun des employés ne se risquait à hurler dans cette zone. Hermione préférait les endroits calmes pour travailler, elle disait que "ça faisait la concentration".

La brunette entra dans son bureau. Des documents l'attendaient sur sa table. Parmis eux se trouvait une lettre rose claire, elle reconnut l'écriture de Viktor. Elle tria ses papiers tout en se rappelant des évènements du matin :

Mais pourquoi Angélina vait-elle été si agressive envers elle ? Après tout, Ron n'était que son ami ! Elle ne l'aimait pas, il ne l'aimait pas... En plus Ron ne pensait même pas que c'était une fille ! Elle sourit à cette idée. Sacré Ron ! Puis, revenant à ses pensées : Mais il l'avait pourtant embrassée... Non, ce n'était pas possible, Ron aurait fait ça avec n'importe qui ! Bref...Angélina aurait du être au courant qu'elle était fillancée avec Krum ! Et que, malheureusement, il l'avait demandée en mariage. Et qu'elle allait sûrement dire oui à sa demande ! Qu'elle irait alors vivre en Bulgarie et qu'elle ne la reverrait plus jamais. Elle aurait des enfants avec... l'homme de sa vie... Oui !... Sûrement !

A cette pensée, le coeur d' Hermione se serra. Vivre avec Viktor !! Elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé... Quitter sa famille, ses amis... Pour Viktor... Démissionner de son travail, elle s'y plaisait pourtant tant parmis toute cette paperasse ! ... Mais son rêve vait toujours était de vivre auprès de... l'homme...de...de...de sa... de sa vie !

" TOC - TOC - TOC "

Hermione sursauta, et sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire un seul mot, un beau rouquin apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Heu... Rebonjour...

- Je passais pour te présenter mais excuses pour ce matin... Heu... Angie n'est jamais comme ça... balbutia-t-il, incertain, le regard bessé.

- C'est bon, c'est oublié ! conclut Hermione, gênée.

- J'ai décidé Angie à ne pas parler de ça dans la Gazette ! Et heu... Je regrette ce que j'ai fait ce matin après que Angie soit arrivée...

Hermione rougit : il l'avait embrassée ( et elle avait aimé ça... ) et maintenant il regrettait ! Elle sentit la colère montait en elle. Quelle naïve !! A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Maintenant, c'était certain qu'il devait faire ça à toutes les filles !! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ainsi !

- QUOI ? !! Tu regrettes ? Et moi alors, tu penses à moi ? Tu m'embrasses, qu'est ce que je dois penser ?

- Heu... Mione, désolé... Je...Heu...

- Et Viktor alors ?? Je sors avec lui, et il m'a demandé en mariage ! Tu comprends ?? En mariage !! Ron tu as tout gaché !

Roàn changea d'expression. Son visage avait l'air décomposé.

- HEIN ?? Hermione ? Tu vas dire quoi? demanda la vois pleine d'espoir.

- Heu... Je ne sais pas encore... Je pense que je vais dire oui.3.. Après tout, nous vivons ensemble depuis dix ans ! Il était temps non ?

- Heu oui, oui... Je crois...

- Et puis... Quelle serait mon excuse ? Viktor est l'homme qu'il me faut !

Elle essaya de s'en convaincre elle-même.

- Hermione, ce qui compte pour moi c'est que tu sois heureuse !

Pourquoi lui disait-il cela maintenant ?

TOC - TOC - TOC

_une review s'il vous plait ! et bonne semaine ! _


End file.
